


Endless waltz / Вечный вальс

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Marco's thoughts about Celia and their game.Размышления Марко о Селии и об их игре.





	Endless waltz / Вечный вальс

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English-speaker, but I love those characters very much, so... I've translated my own poem)

We are dancing together with grace  
Under chimes of a black and white clock  
Our magical moves on the scales  
Start the game in the face of the flock.  
We were thrown there by minds of the mages  
Knowing nothing of rules or of prize,  
But with every turn that we stages  
We are setting the tone of surprise.  
I’m aware that we’re foes but you see,  
I don’t care for imposed contest.  
Now I’ll share one of secrets with thee:  
My illusions for you to impress.  
They’re persistently pulling the thread  
Forcing us to continue the dance.  
But a life without you will be dread  
I won’t let us be severed. No chance!  
Sleep in peace while the niveous flame  
Push the darkness and shadows aside.  
Soon enough, after end of the game,  
I’ll eternally be by your side.

***

Мы с тобою на часах весов  
Исполняем волшебные па  
И под бой чёрно-белых часов  
Начинается наша игра.  
Нас столкнули чужие умы,  
Мы не ведаем правил и кон.  
Но, свои совершая ходы,  
Задаём мы особенный тон.  
Мы соперники, знаю, но мне  
Безразличен навязанный спор.  
Я секрет приоткрою тебе:  
Для тебя мой иллюзий узор.  
Пусть настойчиво дёргают нить,  
Заставляя нас вновь танцевать,  
Только мне без тебя не прожить,  
Не позволю я нас разлучать.  
Белоснежное пламя костра  
Охраняет твой сонный покой.  
И когда завершится игра,  
Буду рядом навеки с тобой.


End file.
